


Cheer Him Up

by Areugoinghome



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areugoinghome/pseuds/Areugoinghome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is frustrated and dissapointed in himself for messing up at work. Robert tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Him Up

Robert was waiting for Aaron to get home from work with tea ready on the table. Only he didn't show up that night. Three unanswered calls and fifty minutes later Robert was starting to get worried. Aaron always let him know if he was going to get home later than usual. Robert was just about to head over to the scrapyard when his phone went off. It was Diane telling him that Aaron had showed up at the pub in a right mood a while back. He headed over straigt away and found him sitting on the sofa in the backroom.  
"Hey what are you doing here? I've been calling you."  
"Didn't feel like answering." Aaron muttered and downed the last of his beer before walking over to the sink slamming the glas down. Robert frowned and followed him.  
"Aaron what's going on? Have I done something to upset you? Only last time I saw you this morning you seemed pretty pleased with me..." Robert continued suggestively with a smirk and went to pull Aaron closer by his waist.  
Aaron batted his hands away. A flash of hurt went through Roberts body but was quickly replaced by concern.  
"Just tell me what I've done Aaron. Come on please talk to me." he pleaded.  
"It's not you." Aaron snapped.  
"Then what?"  
"It's just stupid work stuff." Aaron turned away and gripped the the woorktop and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about it. He felt bad enough as it was without having Robert thinking he's a screw up an'all.  
"Well obviously it's bothering you so just tell me what's wrong."  
"Just leave it will ya!"  
"No I won't leave it!" Robert was starting to get frustrated now.  
"Did something happen? Aaron you can talk to me about anything, so just tell me what's going on." he added and grabbed Aarons wrist to turn him back around.  
"I messed up alright! Aaron exclaimed angrily but his expression soon turned sad as he looked down and frustratedly started to fiddle with a strap of his hoodie.  
"I got the dates wrong and the client had a right fit about it. He wouldn't stop going on about what a complete idiot I am basically. And he was ri.. "  
"What? He had a go at you? Who is this guy?" Robert interrupted with darkened eyes.  
"He had every right to. Like I said I messed up. He was right, I'm a failure at everything remember." Robert felt a stab in his heart knowing Aaron was referring to the awful things he had said all those months ago at the scrapyard.  
"Hey, that's not true and you know it! I didn't mean any of that, we have already talked about that. I was just angry and took it out on you."  
"Even if you didn't mean it you were right though. I can't even run my own bussiness properly for god sake." Aaron argued and clenched his jaw to hold back the tears that were stinging in his eyes. Robert couldn't hold back his laugh as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Aaron you've got to be kidding me right? The bussiness is not even 2 years old yet and Holey Scrap is already amongst the most successful ones in the scrap market. You shold be proud of yourself, I sure as hell am!" Robert reached for Aarons hands with his own and didn't let go when Aaron tried to pull away.  
"Aaron look at me. Please look at me." When he still refused Robert carefully lifted his chin up with his hand. Aaron couldn't hold back the tears any longer once he finally met his eyes.  
"You are doing great! Robert spoke softly while stroking Aarons stubbled cheek.  
"Especially since you are by yourself at the moment now that your "reliable" bussiness partner has dragged my sis away to Paris for their wedding anniversary." he added with slight annoyance. Aaron huffed a laugh.  
"Still not his biggest fan are we."  
"What can I say I'm protective of my sister, and my boyfriend too for that matter." This time Aaron didn't pull away when Robert pulled him closer by his waist.  
"I should still be able to manage a flippin week without Adam." Aaron muttered and once again looked down at the ground.  
"You've had a hell of a lot to take on this week with all those client meetings and a new shipping contract to work out. You have even found time to help Debbie out at the garage since Ross left. I'm surprised you made it this far without messing up already."  
"Wow thanks alot." Aaron muttered as Robert pretty much confirmed what he already thought about himself.  
"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just trying so say that anyone else couldn't have made it two days with the load of work you have been dealing with this week. I'm impressed."  
Aaron snorted. And looked up in an attempt to catch the lie in the taller mans eyes.  
"Yeah right."  
"I am, honestly. I couldn't have done that myself." he admitted sincerely while looking deeply into Aarons blue eyes. "And that is saying something." he grinned. Aaron let out a laugh and rolled his eyes.  
"Always so humble."  
Robert smirked and pushed the younger man against the countertop while pressing himself against him.  
"I know you love it when I'm cocky." he said and made a point of grinding up against Aaron who couldn't help but moan slightly at the friction created. Robert lent in to give the man in front of him a soft kiss. He pulled away slowly only for Aaron to tangle his hands in Roberts blonde hair and pull him in again with a sudden need to taste him. Robert parted his lips slightly and Aaron quickly deepend the kiss bringing a low groan from the blonde man. Robert continued to press his now hard crotch against his seemingly as excited boyfriend. Aaron pulled away breathlessly a long while later.  
"Thanks, thanks for cheering me up." he smiled gratefully.  
"If we go home right now I can think of something else we could do to cheer you up even more." Robert whispered in Aarons ear and bit down on his earlobe playfully before placing kisses down his neck. Aaron threw his head back smiling widely while breathing heavily.  
"Well we better go right now or Diane is going to walk in on something a bit worse than a makeout session." he gasped and pushed Robert away to head for the door. Robert laughed and readjusted himself before eagerly following Aaron towards their house down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, I hope you liked it! I'm so nervous! Sorry about any mistakes. Any constructive feedback would be great :)


End file.
